<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath of Fire: The Twin Prophecies by Aegis_Runestone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651891">Breath of Fire: The Twin Prophecies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis_Runestone/pseuds/Aegis_Runestone'>Aegis_Runestone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breath of Fire Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Lore, Fan World, Fantasy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis_Runestone/pseuds/Aegis_Runestone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garr, one of the remaining members of the Guardian Clan, is entrusted to take care of a young boy named Ryu, also titled "The Last." While he does not yet know he is a member of the Dragon Clan, his arrival was foretold in a prophecy which was one of two. At the age of twelve, he meets a young girl of the Wing Clan named Nina, the exiled Princess of Wyndia due to her black wings because of a ominous prophecy. Unbeknownst to both, these two prophecies tie the two together toward a destiny they could not have ever imagined. And along this path, they will be under the protective shadow of Garr and other allies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nina (Breath of Fire)/Ryu (Breath of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is still being fleshed out, so additional characters made show up. I have possible plans for Rei to be in the story, but I'm keeping the group size as small as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not claim any aspect of the Breath of Fire series as my own. All characters, places, concepts, and areas belong to Capcom. Due to creative interpretation, the versions depicted in this story of Ryu, Nina, Garr, and other characters, concepts, and places are my own.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Breath of Fire: The Twin Prophecies</strong>
</p><p>by</p><p>Aegis Runestone</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Garr never liked rain. The gloomy atmosphere brought back too many foul memories—ones the Guardian had tried to bury countless times, and yet the vision of every rainstorm or thunder storm would unearth them.</p><p>He rose from his large chair. <em>Forget them</em><em>, those days are past. And the past cannot be changed. </em>The rain pattered against the window next to him, taunting his attempt. There was a flash of lightning followed by a rumble of haunting thunder.</p><p>He frowned and turned away, walking into the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He spun. <em>Who would be foolish enough to...?</em> Another knock. Garr's curiosity peaked as did his suspicion. He grabbed his spear from the fireplace mantle and the placed it opposite of the front door. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly opened it.</p><p>A robed figure stood before him; soaked to the very edges of his hood, and his face barely visible. Yet Garr froze upon what little he could see. “You really need to live somewhere with better weather,” the man said. His voice sounded middle-aged, but Garr knew better.</p><p>“My Lord? What are you doing here?” He asked, astounded. He beckoned inside. “Do you wish to come in?”</p><p>The figure shook his head. “No, I'm fine. Here.” The man handed him a wrapped, cloth bundle. “Take him.”</p><p>“What...?” Garr paused, and pulled back one of the flaps on top to reveal the head of a sleeping infant boy. Barely a bit of blue hair on his head and... “that mark!” Garr gasped, gazing at the forehead. It was like a scar, but shaped like a combination between a claw and star.</p><p>“I entrust him to you, my Guardian friend,” the man said. Lightning flashed behind him.</p><p>“You entrust The Last to me?” Garr said. He stared at the man. “What are you thinking, my Lord? I have slain hundreds of dragons in my life! Innocent blood which can't be easily washed away!”</p><p>“You are no longer a dragon-slayer, Garr, but a demon-slayer,” the man said pointedly. He raised a hand at him. “The past is behind you, keep it there! You have been clean of the Dragon Clan's blood for decades now, don't dig up their bones.” He lowered his hand.</p><p>Garr worked his jaw, and then nodded soberly. “It isn't easy—”</p><p>“No one said it ever was; only that it is worth it,” the man said. He pointed to the infant. “I leave his life in your care because I <em> trust </em> you. Is that not enough?”</p><p>The Guardian's muscles relaxed. “It is enough.” he said. He looked at the boy and then back to the figure. “Would you have me train him then?”</p><p>“I would have you do what you think is best, Garr,” the man said. “Our enemies are already looking for him, and his birthmark will make it difficult to seclude the child.”</p><p>Garr scratched his chiseled chin. “I know what to do then. What is his name if he has one?”</p><p>“Ryu.” He said. “When the boy is twelve years of age, bring him to me. I will be residing where I live now.” He turned, his robe flapping in the wind like the wings of a dragon. “And... oh, before you come, wait until he meets and befriends the girl with black wings; she, too, must go with you. Understood?”</p><p>Garr nodded and then bowed himself while carefully holding Ryu. “I understand, my Lord. Is this about the—?” He looked up and man had vanished. Garr rose with a sigh.</p><p><em>I hate it when he just leaves </em><em>as such</em><em>.</em> He heard a sniffle from below. He looked down to see the little Ryu stirring. Quickly, yet quietly, he closed the door and took Ryu near the fireplace. <em>I will guard this child with my life, </em><em>My Lord</em><em>.</em> Garr stared at the mark on the infant's forehead. Yes, he would guard him; he had to.</p><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance; Garr faced it with a defiant glare. The times foretold were at the world's doorstep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Twelve years later...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryu rolled across the grass of the training field, barely avoiding his opponent's spear thrust. He shot up to his feet and brandished his sword at Garr. The old chiseled gargoyle-like guardian had his eyes locked on the young boy, watching his every movement.</p>
<p><em>Can't stop me, Grandpa!</em> Ryu charged forward, and swung his sword from below unto a flying uppercut. “Hiyya!”</p>
<p>There was a clash of steel; His sword met the pole of Garr's spear. Using the force of the impact, Ryu launched himself away to a safe distance; his crimson cape whisked through the air.</p>
<p>Garr didn't move, but held his position.</p>
<p><em>Dang it, Grandpa! Stop waiting!</em> Ryu sidestepped, and thought about his next move all while keeping Garr in his vision. He held his sword in parry stance and circled about. <em>I've got it!</em> Garr's large size and muscular physique made it difficult to land an injuring blow, but his bulky body lacked the nimble agility to avoid swift attacks. If Ryu could just...</p>
<p>Then, Garr muttered something under his breath, and snapped his fingers. Beneath Ryu's feet, a blaze of fire erupted. <em>D</em><em>rat! </em>He leapt back to avoid the spell, but his sleeve caught fire. “Agh!” He rolled swiftly across the ground and put out the flames only to be met by Garr's spear.</p>
<p>Ryu rolled backward, barely avoiding injury and shot to his feet. <em>I gotta finish this!</em> He shoved his sword into the ground and swiped the boomerang off his belt. With one swift motion, Ryu hurled it at Garr. The guardian attempted to snatch it in mid-air, but the boomerang struck him across the head.</p>
<p>His opponent seemed to be dazed; quickly, Ryu snatched up his sword with both hands and jumped into the air toward his opponent. <em>Gotcha!</em> He gritted his teeth as he brought his weapon down upon Garr.</p>
<p>A sudden unexpected swing from the butt of his opponent's spear struck Ryu in the stomach and sent him flying onto the ground. “Urgh!” Ryu dropped his sword, and clutched his burning belly. He winced and looked up only to see Garr looming above him.</p>
<p>“That's enough for today,” He said. He handed the boy his boomerang.</p>
<p>“Dang it, I thought I had you, Grandpa!” Ryu gasped. He sat up and rubbed his tender stomach.</p>
<p>“Take a moment to catch your breath,” Garr instructed. Ryu glanced over and saw him pick up his sword. He walked over and placed it on the ground next to him. The guardian sat on the grass across from Ryu and smiled.</p>
<p>“Despite all your errors, I'm impressed with your progress, Ryu,” Garr said. He pat the boy on the shoulder. “You're becoming a fine warrior.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but you keep making it harder!”</p>
<p>“I have to push to your limits; it's necessary.”</p>
<p>“Because you want me to protect the village in your place later, right?” Ryu said.</p>
<p>Garr paused. “Yes and... no. Just trust me, you'll understand what I mean soon.”</p>
<p>“... okay.”</p>
<p>“You doubt, don't you?”</p>
<p>Ryu sighed. “It's not good to lie.”</p>
<p>Garr smiled. “You're right. It isn't. Yet, trust me, I will tell you everything in time.” He closed his eyes and began to meditate. Ryu followed suit with difficulty.</p>
<p><em> I want to train more! I'm going to beat Grandpa some day! </em>Ryu slowly breathed in and out. He made note of the frustrated thoughts passing through his mind, but tried not to take hold of them.</p>
<p>After several minutes, he heard Garr speak, “come now, let's go back in and eat.”</p>
<p>Ryu opened his eyes. “All right, Grandpa.” He stood up and grunted. “Ugh, my stomach...!”</p>
<p>Garr rose to his feet. “Well, before eating, I'll get you some remedy herbs to soothe your pain,” he said. “We can go in whenever you're ready.”</p>
<p>“I'm fine. It's not that bad.”</p>
<p>Garr nodded and turned around back toward the house. Ryu picked up his sword and sheathed it and attached the boomerang back on his belt. He followed him for a bit, and then Ryu felt eyes on him.</p>
<p>He paused and looked over his shoulder. “Hey, Grandpa,” he tugged Garr's wrist. “It's that girl again.” The guardian turned his head.</p>
<p>It was the girl from the Wing Clan who rarely came out of her home. Ryu saw her nervous face, her fine blue robes, her long and luxurious black wings extending from her back. He stepped toward her and offered a gentle hand. “Hey! Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Flustered, the girl dashed up the hill back to her house.</p>
<p>Ryu frowned, and scratched his head. “She's a bit weird.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” Garr stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Seems she's always been this skittish. But why?”</p>
<p>“Grandpa?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “It's nothing.” He beckoned to Ryu. “Come, let's get you healed up and then have some lunch.” Garr turned around and headed back toward their home.</p>
<p>Ryu walked behind the guardian, pausing only to look back at the girl's large two-story house for a few moments. <em>Who is she?</em> He wondered. <em>And what is she scared of?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-S-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nina...”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, mother!” Nina said. She shrunk against the wall and looked down, ashamed. “I shouldn't have... I was just curious... but...!”</p>
<p>She heard her mother sigh. “Be careful of those two. You could get hurt around them especially during their training sessions,” she said. Nina didn't look up, but she could hear the care in her mother's voice.</p>
<p>“And...” Nina glanced at her right wing. Black feathers. “I could end up hurting them.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Nina...” She felt a gentle pair of arms wrap around her. Nina shut her eyes and heard a stern voice from her memory echo within her mind.</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>A child born </em><em>with </em><em>wings of darkness will bring </em><em>calamity</em><em> to Wyndia.</em> <em>It's best to get rid of her.</em><em>”</em></p>
<p>“Please, stop this nonsense,” Nina's mother said as she stroked her golden hair. “You aren't going to hurt anyone out here.”</p>
<p>She finally opened her eyes and stared at her mother. “But the priest of Saint Eva said...!”</p>
<p>“You're not a curse.” Her mother said. “And you won't curse anyone.”</p>
<p>“Are you really sure...?” Nina asked with a wary voice.</p>
<p>Her mother nodded. “Yes. Now, come on.” She led Nina away from the wall.</p>
<p>Nina frowned and glanced out the window. Her mother and father had been trying for the past month to get her to go out and meet people. They constantly warned her against seeing the blue-haired boy and the Guardian Garr and yet... <em>He look</em><em>ed</em><em> so happy. I want to know why.</em></p>
<p>“Having doubts again, Nina?” a voice asked. Nina looked up to see her father descend the stairs and walk into the living room. He smiled. “It's just a myth, no need to worry yourself over it.”</p>
<p>She sighed and looked down, trying to avoid looking at his and mother's white wings. “But... I'm the only one with black wings,” she said.</p>
<p>“It's a myth and nothing more,” her father said. He waved his hand as if to brush the idea away. “Your wings are beautiful.”</p>
<p><em>He always says that. </em>Nina frowned.</p>
<p>Her father approached her and knelt down. “Now, now, put on a smile,” he said, giving his own. “Being outside does you good; there's no need to run to the house if you accidentally stumble into someone. Make some friends.”</p>
<p>“... but stay away from those two,” Nina pointed to the blue-haired boy's house outside the window, “right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that's correct.” Her father said.</p>
<p>Nina sighed. <em>But why can't I be friends with them?</em></p>
<p>Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. “Now, Nina, why don't you head to your room and work on your studies?” He glanced at his wife. “Your mother and I have to talk some things over.”</p>
<p>She blinked and clasped her on hands on her chest.<em>Wait, what? I thought you wanted me to go meet people? </em>Nina glanced at the clock. <em>Oh, right. It's that time, isn't it?</em> After a thoughtful pause, she nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>She began her ascent up the stairs and stopped when her father called out, “We'll let you know when we're done. All right?”</p>
<p>“All right,” Nina said. She reached the top of the stairs, folded her arms and bit her lip. <em>Father, mother... you're so </em><em>weird</em><em>. If I'm not a curse then </em><em>why do I have to live here? Why was I...?</em> She closed her eyes tightly and placed her face in her hands. <em>Maybe... I </em><em>really do need some friends.</em></p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Nina turned and made her way into her room, a simple room with white walls on all sides, and a blue rug covering the floor. She passed her bed and walked over to her bookshelf.</p>
<p>Nina removed a textbook, grabbed her notebook and began to study. Her eyes were on the text, but her mind was wandering in another world. Why? Why? Why was always the question on her mind. It didn't matter the subject, it was always why and she could never find the answers to any of them.</p>
<p>Nina didn't know how long she stayed in her mind until she heard someone whistling loudly outside. Broken from her trance, she walked over to her window and gazed curiously outside. Nina gasped. <em>It's that boy!</em> He was walking across the grassy field to the far end of the village. On his left shoulder rested a fishing rod and he was alone.</p>
<p>She sighed. <em>It's like he's happy all the time. Why?</em> She paused, and glanced toward her door. <em>Make some friends, huh?</em> Nina looked back out the window. <em>I'm sorry, mother, father...</em> She slid the glass pane open and then climbed through. She jumped down and used her wings to slow her descent until her boots touched the ground.</p>
<p>Nina bit her lip. She didn't understand; why him? Why was so curious about him? She took in a deep breath and after several moments, she followed the blue-haired boy.</p>
<p>
  <em> This time, I won't run away.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-S-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Earlier that day...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ryu, I do not want to go fishing,” Garr said.</p>
<p>“You're no fun!” Ryu sighed. He sat down at the bank of the river, wooden fishing rod in his right hand and a worm in his left. “It's so relaxing.”</p>
<p>“I find it a little dull, but I am willing to watch.” Garr sat down next to him. “Be mindful not to get the Dragon Tear wet.”</p>
<p>Ryu glanced down at the jewel fixed within the shape of a dual dragon head. The Dragon Tear, set in a necklace around his neck was supposed to help Ryu learn proper social skills. At least, that's what Garr told him. However, the boy felt there was more to the Dragon Tear than his grandpa would tell him.</p>
<p>The jewel in the Dragon Tear would change color depending on how well Ryu was behaving around a person. It would shimmer and become brighter if he was acting appropriately, but if he made a misstep, the jewel's color would dim and make a low buzzing noise.</p>
<p>Its current color was a light blue, which meant he was behaving well around Garr. <em>But, even if I do something wrong, it doesn't change color </em><em>most of the time </em><em>around Grandpa. </em>Ryu shrugged. He had fish to catch!</p>
<p>He hooked the worm onto his rod and cast it into the water. “Really, Grandpa, you need to try this,” Ryu urged. “I've never seen you go fishing, so how do you know it's boring?”</p>
<p>“I never said 'boring,' just dull.”</p>
<p>“You're dodging the question.”</p>
<p>Garr smirked. “You're right. Perhaps one day, I'll try, just not today.” He closed his eyes. “Besides, sitting here while you fish is a good time to meditate.”</p>
<p>“For the both of us,” Ryu said, smiling. He felt a tug on his rod. “This really is—AGH!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the rod yanked his arms and he shot into the water with a loud splash. He swam to the surface and gasped for air. “Ugh!” He squinted, water running through his eyes. “Agh! Stupid... huge... fish!” He grit his teeth, and made his way to the bank. Garr reached out and helped Ryu onto the surface.</p>
<p>He coughed out some water and looked himself over. Red cape and white tunic soaked to the brim, only his chest and shoulder pads were mildly wet. He could feel water inside his brown leather boots and with every step, he could hear a sloshing sound inside. Water ran down the Dragon Tear and onto the ground like a miniature waterfall.</p>
<p>“S-sorry, Grandpa...” he said, meeting Garr's expression.</p>
<p>“Nevermind that; you didn't expect such a large fish. Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I think so—aw man! My hair!” Ryu's hair, usually spiked, was completely wet with his bangs fully covering his forehead. He brushed aside the blue hair. “Now, people can't see my scar!”</p>
<p>“... it's a problem others cannot view your birthmark?” Garr asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is! And it's a scar—it sounds cooler that way!” Ryu shook himself and coughed out more water.</p>
<p>“Let's get you dried up,” Garr said. There was a slightly amused smile on his face.</p>
<p>“What? Why are you smirking?”</p>
<p>“I'm just glad you're safe; and strong enough to get upset over even simple matters.”</p>
<p>“Hey! They're not simple!” he protested. “They're super important!”</p>
<p>“Hm...! Well, come on.” Garr placed his hand on Ryu's back and led him to their home. “I'll stoke the fire for you.”</p>
<p>“Grandpa...?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you're not mad about the Dragon Tear?” Ryu asked. He bit his lip. “You told me not to get it wet and the person who gave me to you also gave you the tear, too, right? So...”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is all true,” Garr said. “Face the tear toward me, what color is it?”</p>
<p>Ryu checked: light blue still.</p>
<p>“You see? Neither of us knew your bait would catch a fish stronger than yourself,” he said. “So, getting the Dragon Tear wet this time was not your fault. Just be sure to take it off the next time you are fishing.”</p>
<p>Ryu smiled. “All right, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-S-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, Ryu was dry and clean. His hair was spiked up the way he liked it to be and he was wearing his normal outfit, the same one as before. His sword was sheathed at his side, and his boomerang attached to his belt.</p>
<p>“Okay, I'm leaving, grandpa!” He called. He swung his fishing rod over his left shoulder and carried his bag of fishing bait in his right hand.</p>
<p>“Very well! Be alert!” Garr called back from his room.</p>
<p>“I will!” Ryu exited his home and headed for the far side of Dynseth. The village was flanked by two lakes; and he had fished at both. Whenever one failed him, Ryu would go to the other. <em>The fish over there aren't so aggressive</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>Crossing the grassy fields of the village, Ryu began to whistle. He thought about all the good catches he was sure he'd make today. <em>Someday, I'll be the best swordsman </em>and<em> fisherman in the world!</em></p>
<p>He passed by several houses along the way; people called out to him and he responded in kind with a wave of his hand. Several of his friends lived on the north side of Dynseth; he couldn't wait to show them his catch later.</p>
<p>Soon, he approached the western lake. He stopped and took in the lovely view before him. Trees surrounded the lake like standing guardians. The water glistened in the sunlight. And he could smell water's fresh scent.</p>
<p>“Wait!” A voice called out to him. Ryu spun and to his surprise saw the girl from the Wing Clan running up to him. She stopped about ten feet away and caught her breath. “Um... hello...” She said, playing her hands nervously.</p>
<p>“Oh, heya!” Ryu smiled. He walked up to her and took a glance at the Dragon Tear. Pale green. He looked up and saw her back away a little. “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, but didn't respond. Her face was pale, and now she was playing with the gold bracelets around her wrists. She swallowed and finally spoke. “I... I just wanted to see you... um... fish.”</p>
<p>“Uh... really?” Ryu raised a brow. “It's kinda weird to follow someone all this way and—” He heard a quiet rumble from the Dragon Tear. A quick glance: yellow. <em>Aw, crap. Maybe she didn't mean </em><em>to act like that.</em> He remembered Garr's words: skittish.</p>
<p>“H-hey! I wasn't...! I tried to call out to you a few times, but... um...” She stammered.</p>
<p>Ryu put on a gentle smile and waved it away. “Ha ha! I was probably thinking too much about fishing today,” he said. He extended his hand. “My name's Ryu. What's yours?” He heard a soft shimmer. Pale green.</p>
<p>The girl's body seemed to relax a little. “I'm... my name's Nina.” Her face regained some of its color, and her green eyes stopped trembling. “To be honest, I... um... oh, don't worry about it.”</p>
<p><em>She's either really skittish like grandpa said, or she's just shy.</em> Ryu kept up his smile. “Hey, it's okay. I don't bite!” He chuckled. “Hey, Nina, you said you wanted to see me fish, right?” She nodded. “Well, come on!” He beckoned to her. Another shimmer sound; green.</p>
<p>“O...okay,” she said, a slight smile spreading over her face. She walked over to him. “I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm... just...”</p>
<p>Ryu nodded and waited for her to finish.</p>
<p>“Nevermind!” Nina said with a forced laugh. “Is it all right if I sit with you... uh... Ryu?”</p>
<p>“Yup, that's fine!” He led her toward the lake. “Let's see if the fish are in a biting mood today.”</p>
<p>Nina looked at him. “Yeah, sure!” She beamed.</p>
<p>Ryu returned her expression. “All right then!” He sat down and began to teach her the basics of fishing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>